


Happy Birthday Zane

by frog_that_writes_bullshit (Frog_that_writes)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Brotp, Fluff, Tiny child - Freeform, Zane is like 12 lmao, a little cursing, no ships in this one because zane is baby, silly fluff, zane is bapey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/frog_that_writes_bullshit
Summary: When the ninja first began training together, Zane had no idea when his birthday was. After he got his memories back, he learns when it is, along with some other interesting information.





	Happy Birthday Zane

June 16 XXXX 

2 months after Kai’s arrival at the monastery

_ “-happy birthday to Jay, happy birthday to you!” _

The sounds of clapping and a few whistles from a certain fire ninja filled the room as Jay blew out the candles on the cake sitting in front of him, which had been hastily made earlier that day when he had made an off hand comment about the date.

“Thanks guys,” Jay smiled after it had quieted down again, and pieces of cake that were mostly frosting were passed out on plastic plates.

“No problem, sparky,” Cole said, before ducking, more out of habit than anything, as a stray napkin was thrown in his direction from Jay. “Feisty, feisty.” Jay rolled his eyes. 

“Really, you guys didn’t have to do this. I’m sure sensei will be on all our cases to train harder to work off the sugar tomorrow.”

“Eh, we’ll deal. ‘Sides, you can’t just tell people it’s your birthday and then expect them not to do anything,” Kai shrugged, but Jay just continued smiling while happily eating his slice of cake.

“I only wish Nya and Sensei Wu could have been here as well, though I suppose the errands they are running are likely important,” Zane said.

“Still, thank you. Doubt I need to ask who made the cake though, right?” He joked, causing all four of the ninja to laugh, though Kai and Cole looked offended. 

“Hey, who’s to say Kai or I didn’t make it?” the earth ninja protested.

“No offense, but after the incident with the chilli two weeks ago I do not believe you will be on cooking duty anytime soon, Cole.” Zane said, which sparked another round of laughter. 

“Ugh, are you guys really going to keep bringing that up?” Cole asked, sinking lower into his sit with a groan. 

“Um, yeah. Like, until the end of time. It’s freaking hilarious dude.”

“You’re one to talk Kai, I watched you somehow mess up nachos your first week here.”

“Jay!” Kai whined. “You promised you wouldn’t tell anyone!”   
“Opps.” Jay took a large bite of cake that did not quite manage to hide his equally large grin. Kai released a long suffering sigh, but left it at that on virtue of it being the other’s birthday. Tomorrow, pranks could be planned, but for today he would let him think he had gotten away with that, he decided while Cole and Zane laughed.

“Really though,” the earth ninja started as his laughter calmed down. “We should probably write down all of our birthdays and shit somewhere so we don’t force Zane to make any last minute cakes again. Plus, it’ll be really awkward if we still don;t know them in like five years.”

“Okay, point,” Kai said. “Mine’s April twentieth, and Nya’s is the twenty-first of July.” 

“Mine’s June sixteenth, obviously,” Jay added. 

“Thanks Jay, we had no idea your birthday that is today also happens to be today’s date. Truly wonderful.”

“Just shut up and tell us when your birthday is so I can give you a bag of rocks, Cole,” Jay sighed.

“September third, and I swear to the first spinjitzu master, if you give me a bag of rocks for my birthday I will steal all of your Chip Damage comics and set them on fire,” he threatened seriously.”

“Isn’t fire more of Kai’s thing though?” Jay teased.

“Fine, I’ll bury them. Happy?”

“That’s not a very good threat, considering I could just dig them u-”

“Guys!” Kai cut in with a laugh. “As entertaining as this is, Zane still hasn’t told his birthday.”

Suddenly, three sets of eyes were focused on Zane, who looked, for some reason, sheepish.

“Actually, I do not know the date I was born,” he said, and suddenly those eyes were filled with recognition.

“Oh, that’s right,” Cole said softly. “That amnesia thing, right?” Zane nodded. 

“Do you at least know how old you are?” Jay questioned. 

“I do not know for sure, though I guess I could estimate my early teens, like all of you,” he shrugged, not seemingly overly concerned about the matter, but the other three still wanted to distract him considering they had accidentally brought it up.

“You’re almost definitely the oldest out of the four of us,” Kai said.

“Yeah, no offense but you can be a bit of a mother hen,” Jay laughed. 

“Mother… hen?”

“It’s an expression,” Cole explained. “It means you can be kinda overly concerned about us sometimes, like an overbearing mom thing.”

“Oh,” Zane nodded in recognition. “Yes, while I suppose it would make sense then if I was the oldest. You are all probably correct.”

“Better than being the baby like Jay,” Kai said, ruffling the blue ninja’s hair while he swatted at him. 

“Hey!”

The room was filled with laughter again, and the four made notes of each other’s birthdays even though they were sure they would still forget until the day of, and the odd matter of Zane’s age was, for the moment, cast from their minds.

* * *

April 15 XXXX

3 weeks after Zane’s discovery

“Guys!” The door to the room shared by all four of the ninja was suddenly burst open, and Zane, Kai, and Cole, who had been occupied by various activities, startled.

“Jay? What’s wrong?” Cole asked, already half reaching for his scythe in alarm. 

“I just realized something,” Jay panted, and they other three realized he must have run out in the middle of working on their mechs, if the grease covering his hands and clothes was anything to go by. 

“Oh, do tell,” Kai said, settling back into polishing his sword after he too had stood up thinking Jay was going to tell them they were under attack.

“I realized Zane should know his birthday now!” The other three continued to stare at him, and he huffed. “He got his memories back remember, he should know when he was created and how old he is and shit.”

“Is it technically a birthday if you aren’t born?” Cole asked.

“I mean, I guess it’s more of a creation day,” Kai shrugged. 

“That does pose the question of what ‘human terms’ even still apply to me,” Zane mussed. “Am I technically ‘alive’ or only ‘sentient’?”

“Birthday, creation day, whatever, just tell us when it is so we can buy you a cake since we all suck at baking,” Jay demanded.

“I do not believe my father ever celebrated the day I was created with me, but because I was created with an internal clock I believe my earliest recorded memory is from the nineteenth of March, twelve years ago.”

“Aw man, that was right after you got your memory back, why didn’t you say something,” Jay complained. 

“I suppose I just wasn’t thinking about it.”

“Well, we’ll just have to remember for next year then, I-” Kai suddenly cut himself off. “Wait a minute. Did- did you just say twelve years ago?”

“Yes, that is the date of the memory of my supposed creation,” Zane confirmed. Jay and Cole must have caught on to Kai’s meaning, as Cole looked vaguely horrified while Jay began laughing somewhat hysterically.

“Are you fucking twelve years old?” Cole asked.

“Watch your language, Cole,” Zane reprimanded. “And I suppose so, though from my memories it seems I more or less had the conscience of a 4 year old at the time I was built, and have since then mentally matured at a normal if slightly accelerated rate.”

“Oh my god, a twelve year old just told me to watch my language. Guys? Zane’s twelve. I don’t know what to do with this information.” The first part Cole directed at himself, but the second he said to the two ninja beside him, one who was still laughing and the other who looked about as horrified as he felt. 

“I’m not the youngest anymore,” Jay said cheerfully as his laughter died down. “Well, I guess I technically haven’t been since LLoyd showed up, but now I’m really not the youngest. Actually, I think you’re only a year or two older than LLoyd. You’re like. A baby.”

“Physically perhaps,” Zane said, sounded somewhat offended but mostly willing to tolerate his brother’s teasing. “But I am still the most mature. Besides, I’m still the first of us who was able to reach our full potential.”   
“Yes, and we’re very proud of our favorite robot baby brother,” Kai cooed, before realizing. “Shit oh my god, Nya’s going to love this. She’s always wanted a younger sibling.” He ran out of the room, supposedly to tell Nya the new information.

“You’re all rather insufferable at times,” Zane sighed.

“You know, when you used to say stuff like that it felt like my mom was disappointed in me. Now I kind of just want to ruffle your hair and call you sport.”

“What’s this I hear about Zane being a literal baby?” Nya asked, bursting into the room in a manner reminiscent of Jay’s earlier entrance, with Kai trailing behind her at a much more sedate pace.

“Once again, I do still probably possesses the most emotional maturity out of any of us,” Zane said, but he was ignored in favor of Nya excitedly talking about how long she had waited for this day. 

“Jay, you are only three years older than me physically, and the rest of you only four. Why is this cause for such a reaction?”

“It’s the principle of the thing,” Cole explained. The rest of the ninja and Nya nodded. “You’re our little brother now, there is no escaping it.”

“Does this mean one of you will actually help with the chores for once?” Zane asked with a sigh, which he had done more in the past 15 minutes than he probably had in his entire, apparently short, life. 

“Let’s not go that far,” Jay laughed. The other three in the room rolled their eyes in sync, and Zane had to stifle a laugh of his own. 

“It is kinda unfair that the youngest out of all of us are the only two with brain cells,” Kai sighed.

“Aw thanks!”

“Not you Jay, I meant Nya.”

“Oh. In that case fuck you.”

“Guys!” Nya gasped. “There are young ears present.”

“I am physically a year younger than you.”

“Shh, it’s okay young one. They won’t use such foul profanity around you again.”

“I regret telling you my birthday immensely.”

Zane sighed a final time as the other four began laughing again at his situation, and returned to the book he had been reading before Jay interrupted. Something told him they wouldn’t be letting go of this anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> anyone notice what signs all the ninja are? they correspond to their elements lmao  
anyways, hope you enjoyed, this is super fucking dumb.  
based off a hc by ninjaheadcanons on tumblr, you should follow them all their headcanons are amazing  
leave a comment you fucking cowards


End file.
